To Be With You-EXTRA: MOVE ON
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kebahagiaan adalah tujuannya. / SaiIno. Canon-setting. OS. Other warnings inside. / Thanks MK! / Dedicated to my beloved Ino-cent! Our Queen also deserves her happiness, right? ;))


Apakah kalau aku mencoba melangkah maju adalah suatu hal yang buruk—sesuatu yang tak termaafkan?

Apakah, dalam kondisi apa pun, aku hanya boleh menunggu dan menunggu?

Bahkan ketika hatiku berseru: '_Sudahlah, bukan kisah seperti ini yang merupakan takdirmu. Bukan dia akhir perjalananmu'_, apakah aku tetap harus menyimpan segenap harapan?

Harapan pada—mungkin—orang yang salah?

Sayangnya, aku bukan seorang Haruno Sakura. Ataupun Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku Yamanaka Ino. Dan sekarang aku menuntut kebahagiaanku!

Bukan dengan jalan menunggu ataupun mengejar. Jalanku sendiri: melangkah maju secara pasti.

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU-EXTRA: MOVE ON**

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_****© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: ****_Canon-setting. Short._**

* * *

"_Jaa mata ne_, Shikamaru!"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model nanas itu menggangguk kecil sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Berkunjung ke pemakaman tak pernah membuat perasaan Ino lebih baik dan karenanya, ia kerap meminta temannya untuk menemani.

Bukan hanya bersama Shikamaru, atau Chouji, terkadang, Ino memilih untuk pergi bersama ibunya. Hanya saja, kadang ia tak kuat memandangi wajah ibunya yang tersiksa setiap melihat nisan bertuliskan nama ayahnya tersebut dan karena itulah, ia lebih memilih mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji—salah satu atau keduanya.

Langkah Ino kini melambat setelah ia berada sejauh tiga ratus meter dari pemakaman. Energi yang dipakainya untuk menghindari tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu sekonyong-konyong menghilang. Selalu begini. Dan Ino akan berakhir di salah satu bangku batu untuk menenangkan pikiran sebelum ia kembali ke rumah.

Ada hal-hal yang mengganggu pemikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan sesuatu yang sangat serius memang, tapi Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak kecewa dan merasa sedih. Oh—ya, mengenai ayahnya, Ino memang masih belum benar-benar bisa lupa, tapi sedikitnya ia sudah bisa merelakan dan mengikhlaskan.

Namun … berita mengenai kepergian _orang itu_ dan cerita dari _sahabatnya_ membuat Ino hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum sedih. Nasib baik masih sedikit lebih jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Helaan napas panjang ia lontarkan sementara tubuhnya menduduki bangku batu dengan perasaan yang aneh. Tidak nyaman—tapi sekaligus berterima kasih dan lega pada keberadaan sang bangku. Ia memejamkan mata beberapa saat sampai mendadak ia merasa ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya—mengamatinya. Mata itu pun terbuka.

Sosok berambut hitam dengan poni yang lebih panjang dari yang terakhir dia ingat … mata sekelam malam _…._

"Sa—i?"

"Oh? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata. Detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya—niat hati agar Sai bisa duduk dengan lebih leluasa di sampingnya.

"Sama sekali tidak—ng … apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Yaa—tidak terlalu penting sebetulnya. Tapi, ya. Kurasa aku butuh seseorang untuk berdiskusi dan saat aku sedang berjalan seorang diri untuk berpikir, aku tak sengaja melihatmu di sini." Sai mengernyitkan alis. "Dan kupikir, kau mungkin bisa membantuku."

Ino terlihat agak tertarik.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya?" Sai mengeluarkan senyumnya—senyum yang sudah jauh berbeda dibanding pertama kali Ino melihatnya. "Apa kau tadi … bermaksud memanggil nama Sasuke?"

Tubuh Ino sedikit menegang. Ternyata, Sai menyadari. _Daya observasi yang cukup jeli._

"Aah … ahahaha. Iya. Apa boleh buat, kau mirip dengan Sasuke-_kun_, sih?" jawab Ino terus terang. Melihat Sai yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan datar, Ino menambahkan, "Maafkan aku."

Sai tampak tersentak. "Tidak apa," jawabnya singkat. Lalu, ragu-ragu ia menambahkan, "Kau … menyukai Sasuke?"

Ino mengedipkan mata dan mengangkat bahunya. Hanya itu, tak ada jawaban verbal.

"Tapi … Sasuke dan Sakura …."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan diteruskan," potong Ino, "Sakura sudah menceritakannya padaku dan aku tidak perlu orang lain untuk mengulangi cerita yang akan membuatku patah hati. Terima kasih."

"Jadi kau … patah hati?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Sama seperti … Naruto?"

"Si Bodoh itu?" Ino tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin. Tapi kurasa Hinata bisa menghiburnya nanti." Tangan Ino mengibas-ngibas sebelum ia tertawa kering. "Jadi, Sai. Apa yang ingin kaudiskusikan sebenarnya?"

"Naruto … kukira ia menyukai Sakura?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Ino mengangguk. Walau jelas terlihat bahwa alis Ino terangkat, rupa-rupanya ia masih belum bisa menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi karena Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan sepertinya perasaannya berbalas, maka Naruto patah hati."

Ino ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Sai yang bagaikan penarikan kesimpulan yang dilakukan oleh anak kecil. Namun, demi menjaga perasaan Sai, Ino mati-matian menahannya dan memilih untuk mengangguk sekali lagi. Sekalian, Ino juga memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat dalam keheningan itu untuk memandang Sai lekat-lekat—menganggumi tiap lekuk wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, kecuali warna kulitnya yang sangat berbeda.

"Tadinya yang ingin kudiskusikan adalah, bagaimana cara menghibur orang yang sedang patah hati." Sai tersenyum lembut pada Ino. "Namun, kaubilang, Hinata bisa menghiburnya. Apa hanya Hinata yang bisa menghiburnya? Kenapa harus Hinata?"

"Eeeh … yaah ….?" Ino menggaruk kepala.

"Apa hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menghibur orang tertentu yang sedang patah hati?"

"Mungki—n …. Tapi, kalau kau yang mau menghibur Naruto, kau bisa mengajaknya makan ramen!" Akhirnya Ino menjawab asal.

"Begitukah?"

_Tidak tahu._

Ino sendiri tidak tahu. Apa ia harus membantu Sai memikirkan cara menghibur Naruto sementara dia sendiri sedang tidak dalam keberuntungan yang baik untuk masalah percintaan? Ia juga masih dalam kondisi duka akibat ditinggal sang ayah dalam medan perang. Lantas, apa ia tidak lebih baik memikirkan dirinya sendiri, memulihkan lukanya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan orang lain?

Mata biru kehijauan milik Ino kini melirik ke arah Sai yang tengah memegang dagu—tampak berpikir begitu serius. Sepertinya, Sai benar-benar menghargai hubungan persahabatannya dengan Naruto hingga ia begitu peduli pada sang pahlawan Konoha tersebut. Melihat Sai yang demikian membuat Ino tak bisa tak tersenyum.

Secara fisik, Sai bagaikan kembaran Sasuke. Namun tidak dengan kepribadiannya. Bisa dibilang, Sai terasa lebih hangat—lebih peduli. Meskipun demikian, Sai sangat lemah jika berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut hubungan dan perasaan. Rasanya Ino seperti melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah berusaha menyelami dan memahami dunia orang dewasa.

Dan sekejap … Ino merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Sai begitu saja.

Perasaan ini … sesuatu yang salahkah?

"Aku juga … mau, lho, dipedulikan olehmu sedemikian rupa," celetuk Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit merona—mengingat ia akan mengatakan kata-kata yang terbilang berani. "Apa kau juga mau menghiburku yang tengah patah hati oleh Sasuke-_kun_ ini?"

Sai menoleh ke arahnya. Pegangan tangannya di dagu terlepas. "Eh?" adalah komentar Sai menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Ba-barangkali," ujar Ino mulai ragu, "dengan belajar bagaimana cara menghiburku, kau akan tahu bagaimana cara menghibur temanmu yang lain yang sedang patah hati nantinya."

Sai tampak takjub. Mata hitamnya membesar sesaat sebelum kembali menyipit akibat senyumannya. Bukan senyum palsu, Ino tahu.

Senyuman kali ini membuat Ino seolah tak bisa berpaling lagi. Pikirannya jadi kosong—segala kesedihan dan kegundahan seakan lenyap. Diganti suatu tujuan hidup baru yang berkembang dalam dirinya.

_Bukan Sasuke, tapi … kali ini, bolehkah aku menaruh harapan untuk kebahagiaanku pada …._

"Aku mengerti. Jadi … apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ino tersenyum lebar sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa memanas.

"_Ahem_," dehamnya. "Kalau boleh …," katanya perlahan-lahan, "maukah kau kencan denganku?"

Siapa bilang perempuan harus selalu menunggu? Ada kalanya, perempuan harus mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, 'kan? Apalagi, kalau target yang kautuju adalah orang 'sekelas' Sai.

.

.

.

Benar, aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak mau lama-lama bersedih.

Hidupku cuma sekali dan waktu akan terbuang sia-sia jika aku terus merenungi yang tak akan bisa kembali—yang tak akan bisa kudapatkan. Aku lebih suka melangkah maju, berusaha untuk sesuatu yang lebih mungkin kugapai. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

Lalu … pada akhirnya, kalian akan bisa mendapatiku tersenyum lebar bersama orang yang bisa kuaku sebagai suamiku dan juga … Inojin—buah hatiku.

Lihat? Aku tidak kalah bahagia dari Sakura, bukan?

.

.

.

**_***_****_おわり_****_***_**

* * *

_Ino with Sai … not so bad, huh? This is the only beginning, even I haven't written the story with Inojin involved. So … yeah. Maybe some other time. Stay with me~ (?) XD  
_

_Anyway, hope you like this short story, Ino-cent fellas :D_

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
